wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Windrider the Ice-NightWing
Code by Infinity and from Helio's Testing Wiki. Chara by me. Canon | Ice-NightWing Hybrid | Commander Male | Windrider | XxGalaxicalDestinyxX Windrider belongs to me and I have full custody of him.| I'm a disappointment, a mishap... A failure..... Intro They wanted charm, they wanted cunning They got this, they got something worth shunning They got something worth shunning Why am I born? Because of Morrowseer. Appearance Windrider has gigantic, large wings to ride the wind and long IceWing horns and a IceWing spine mane. His horns and spines are a silvery grey. He wears a purplish blue chestplate and has a long metal sword strapped on his back. He has stunning blue eyes and a strip of ice cold white scales below his spine mane. His underscales and perhaps his most defining feature is that it is a sea green, the color of SeaWings. It turns out that his IceWing mother's mother is a SeaWing. Windrider's main scales are dark grey and his wing membrane is ice blue. He has serrated wing claws and normal claws. No NightWing has a SeaWing as a grandmother... What am I? Personality Because of his odd appearance, some of his troops shun him, and he is naturally insecure and wants to fit in badly. He is slightly socially awkward and unsure of his social status. During battle, he masks this by fighting valiantly and has defeated many opponents in the war using his deadly frostbreath-firebreath combo and his sword. Windrider is also very disappointed in himself and wishes he has never been born, but of course he doesn't actually show it in front of his troops. Maybe I should kill Morrowseer myself Oh wait, he's been incinerated and trapped in a volcano's gulf. History Windrider was part of a secret breeding program that Queen Battlewinner invented to kill all the IceWings. She would trap IceWings and breed them with NightWings to create some horrible monster with charm and exceptional fighting skills. Windrider's mother and father was in this horrible program and they were forced to create Windrider. When Windrider did not meet up to expectations due to his odd looking scales, his mother confessed to Morrowseer and Battlewinner that her mother was a SeaWing, thus Windrider's deformity. Battlewinner, outraged, ordered Morrowseer to kill the treacherous IceWing, right in front of Windrider's eyes. This had only started the hatred Windrider had for Morrowseer that runs deep. Soon, Windrider, after torturous training by Morrowseer (again), proved to Battlewinner that he had exceptional fighting skills and was capable of murdering, and thus he was promoted to Commander of a large group of powerful troops part of the breeding program and given a chestplate and a sword. Soon, Windrider was put to the test by being tasked to kill all the IceWings in Queen Scarlet's gladitorial arena following Morrowseer and succeeded. Windrider rose up the ranks and officially became the Head Commander. After many more battles, the NightWing Exodus and the Volcano Eruption happened, and once Windrider pledged loyalty to Queen Glory, he was immediately promoted Commander again by her and he still retains Head Commander role till this day. Wow, you actually stayed this far. I guess I can admit some words from my heart for you. Abilities Windrider can breathe frostbreath and firebreath, and can mix them together to form a special formula that only dragons of Battlewinner's vile breeding program possess the power to form: Frostfire. He shoots out firebreath and then shoots out a small amount of frostbreath, and they swirl around and together till they mix and get an extremely deadly mixture. Windrider also can fly very well and has serrated, sharp claws. He has a thick NightWing tail capable of knocking out several enemies. His sword is animus-enchanted, with one swing it can instantly kill. This makes Windrider a very dangerous dragon. His chestplate is also animus-enchanted to grow along with him and protect him from any kinds of harm. I live in shame, but who takes the blame? Relationships Queen Battlewinner: Windrider really hates her for her creating him in the first place. Morrowseer: Windrider particularly hates him for killing his mother, and later, killing his father. Parents: Windrider loved them and was devastated when they died at the talons of Morrowseer. We're near the end Thanks for being a 'friend'. Trivia Windrider's grandmother is a SeaWing of royal bloodline, making him an indirect prince. Windrider was actually going to be planned to kill Burn. That's the end, folks. I hope you guys didn't begin to sell salted egg yolks. Gallery I hope we can meet again, my friend But this article must end Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)